


All the crazy fights we had

by Persela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A történet alapját az Ultron-beli kis párbeszéd adja; Tony ki szeretné deríteni, mi Steve sötét oldala. Mindent bevet a cél érdekében. Van benne egy apró Clintasha is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the crazy fights we had

_„Gyanús, hogy nincs sötét oldalad. Nem bízom benned.”  
„Lehet, hogy van, csak te még nem láttad.”_

 

Steve nagyot kortyolt a kávéjából, és egészen addig nem nézett fel, amíg el nem fogyott a bögre tartalma. Álmos volt, kimerült, és a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy holmi Tony Starkok kioktassák.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy az én kávéfőzőm még ötvenféle kávét tud csinálni? – sétált be a konyhába az említett holmi Tony Stark. Felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt a férfire, és azon morfondírozott, milyen gúnyt is tegyen még a reggeli mondókájába.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy a kotyogós kávéfőző kávéjánál nem létezik jobb? – vágott vissza nyúzott hangon a másik, és bedobta üres csészéjét a mosogatóba. Mikor előkotorta a szivacsot és a mosogatószert, megint megzavarták.  
\- Véletlenül se a mosogatógépbe tedd.  
\- Nem is fogom. Nincs jobb dolgod, mint hogy engem piszkálj?  
\- Még úgy… - vetett pillantást az időre Tony -, még úgy fél óráig nincs jobb dolgom.  
\- Igazán kereshetnél valami mást – nyögte bosszúsan Steve, és megnyitotta a csapot. A folyó víz hangja elnyomta sóhaját, és pár percnyi békét hozott magával.  
\- Hé! Már megmondtam: akárhogy legyen, de rájövök, hogyan lehet hozzáférni a sötét oldaladhoz – vigyorgott Tony; majd jelentőségteljes pillantással elhagyta a szobát. – Már ha neked van olyanod – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan.

Steve a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy holmi Tony Starkok teszteljék a türelmét.

  
¤¤¤  


\- Gyenge vagy, Cap – szólt be Tony az aznapi edzésen már sokadszorra. – Gyenge vagy, nem vagy képes felmérni az erődet, még a saját harci mozdulataidban sem vagy biztos!  
\- Jaj, hagyj már – fintorgott vissza Steve, miután egy újabb bokszzsákot küldött padlóra. – Megnézném, te mire vagy képes a páncélod nélkül.  
\- Összeszerelni egyet – vont vállat a férfi. Sötét melegítőt viselt napszemüveggel és egy üveg sörrel. Az edzőterembe csak a műsor kedvéért nézett le; esze ágában sem volt akár csak egy súlyzót is felemelni.  
\- Nem kérsz sört? – kérdezte meg aztán. Válaszul egy néma fejrázást kapott – Steve ugyanis fejjel lefelé lógott valahonnan. Tony egy utolsó félmosolyt villantott rá, majd ráérősen beszállt a liftbe.

  
¤¤¤  


Steve nem akart hinni a szemének. Egész egyszerűen nem akart. Csalódott volt és kiábrándult; persze, tudhatta volna, hogy Tony-nál ez már csak így megy, na de mégis…  
\- Szerinted melyik szelfim a jobb? Vagy csináljak még párat? – nyomta Tony az arcába a telefont. A képekről egy klasszikus playboy csücsörített, vigyorgott, kacsintott rá, a legkülönfélébb pozíciókban.  
\- Ennyi tartás ne legyen egy férfiban! – fakadt ki Steve a tízedik kép körül. – Ennyire megalázkodni! Hogy tudod ezt tenni a férfiasságoddal, a büszkeségeddel!  
\- Ja, csak tinderre kellene már pár új fotó – mentegetőzött a férfi, miközben az új, a tökéletes fényképpózt kereste. – Neked is le kéne töltened, ha érted, mire célzok – váltott át pajkosabb hangnembe. Steve úgy tett, mintha értené.  
\- Nem leszek bájgúnár – jelentette ki, és szélsebesen elhagyta a szobát.  
\- Te bajod – kiáltott utána Stark. – Jarvis, szerinted melyik lenne a legjobb? – tette fel a kérdést, látszólag a levegőbe.  
\- A negyedik, uram.

  
¤¤¤  


Egy új bevetés előestéje volt; Steve alig bírt magával, már a másnapi öltözékében ment le a többiekhez vacsorázni. Persze ezt ők sem hagyhatták szó nélkül.  
\- Valaki nagyon be van sózva – mosolyodott el Natasha, amikor meglátta. Őt csak egy kinyúlt póló és egy boxer (eredetileg Clinté) takarta, lába egy bolyhos házipapucsban ért véget. Mindenki más is hasonló szerelést viselt.  
\- Valaki a munkára koncentrál – válaszolt Steve enyhe sértődöttséggel hangjában. Lehuppant az egyetlen szabad székre, Tony mellé. Tüntetőleg figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, habár a férfi leplezetlen szarkazmussal méregette.  
\- Megmondtam, milyen kis helyes, amikor ideges – ragyogta Vasember, és vidáman a hamburgerébe harapott. Nem érkezett válasz a szőkétől, így egy kihívó pillantást küldött felé. Izzott közöttük a levegő. Bruce diszkréten köhintett egyet, és elhagyta a helyiséget.  
\- Fiúk… - a nő meglepetten méregette az exkatona egyre vörösödő füleit és arcát. Vetett egy kételkedő oldalpillantást párjára, majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, tovább evett.

Mindenki evett, csak Steve nem.

Steve bal combján ismeretlen ujjak pihentek.

  
¤¤¤  


\- Nem halad valami jól a kis felderítő akciód – szólalt meg Steve néhány nappal később, mikor Tony laborjában kettesben maradtak.  
\- Szerintem a múltkor egész jól felderítettem a lábadat – villantotta a mosolyát a férfi. Nem kételkedett abban, hogy minden a terv szerint alakul. A tökéletes, páratlan terv: Amerika Kapitányt ágyba csábítani. Tony úgy becsülte, hogy ez a napokban bekövetkezik. Minden remekül haladt.  
\- Fogd be – morogta Steve, és gyorsan hátat fordított, hogy a másik ne láthassa az arcát. – Többet ne csináld. Főleg ne a többiek előtt.  
\- Azt ne mondd, hogy nem tetszett!  
\- Én egy normális értékrendű, heteroszexuális férfi vagyok Tony, és nem tűröm el, hogy mindenféle játékszernek nézz! – a kék szemek felizzottak, ahogy egyenesen a sötétbarnába meredtek. Nem volt a két férfi között egy lépésnyi távolság sem.  
\- Ja, gondolom gyilkológép-Bucky haverod fegyverét sem láttad soha.  
\- Ne feszegesd a határaimat – szűrte Steve a fogai között, majd minden további nélkül otthagyta a férfit.  
\- Heteró az öreganyám – vigyorogta Tony, majd fütyörészve újra nekilátott félbehagyott munkájának.

  
¤¤¤  


A szokásos reggeli rutinnal kezdődött a nap; Steve kávét főzött, Tony beszólogatott neki, mindenki más pedig még békésen aludt. Valami mégis más volt. A szőke férfi semmire sem válaszolt.  
\- Elvitte a cica a nyelvecskédet? – Tony cinikus hangnembe váltott, majd morfondírozva hozzátette – A helyében én is elvittem volna…  
Még mindig semmi reakció. Stark kénytelen volt más eszközökhöz folyamodni; fizikai kontaktust igénylő eszközökhöz. Jobb ötlete nem lévén egyszerűen csak a háta mögé surrant, és megölelte. Steve lefagyott.  
\- Most már válaszolsz nekem? – kérdezte megint, miután eltávolította a füldugókat a másik füleiből. Még mindig rajta lógott.  
\- Csak ha elengedsz – nyögte Steve, és eltolta magától a férfit. - Mit akarsz, mit mondjak?  
\- Mondd azt, hogy megbocsátasz nekem, vagy valami ilyesmit.  
\- De hát bocsánatot sem kértél!  
\- De igen, bocsánatot kértem az öleléssel. Nonverbális kommunikáció, hallottál már róla? Persze először a verbálissal próbálkoztam, csak arra nem voltál vevő… - tovább fecsegett volna, de nem tudta levenni a szemét arról a kávécseppről, ami Steve ajkáról futott le.

Tony megcsókolta Steve-et; Steve nem ellenkezett. Steve még soha nem érzett csókot ennyire édesnek, ennyire teljesnek.

  
¤¤¤  


Tony Stark pihegve fordult a hátára, kezében Steve Rogers kezével.  
\- Istenverte Amerika! – nyögte meggondolatlanul; nem kellett volna. A Kapitány úgy ugrott fel, mintha egészen eddig parázsban feküdt volna.  
\- Itt a vége. Ennél ne menj tovább. – morogta bosszúsan, és haragtól torzult arccal kiviharzott a hálóból.  
\- Már megint mi rosszat mondtam? – dörmögte Tony. Kéjesen sóhajtott egyet, és lassacskán álomba szenderült. 


End file.
